Con el tiempo se arregla todo
by Annie.Nyx
Summary: Alguien ha estado manipulando líneas temporales haciendo que el presente sea diferente a lo que eran antes, Harry es el único que empieza a notar los cambios, tras una carta de un tal Etamin del departamento de Misterios, se embarca en una misión al pasado donde deberá enfrentar a quien está cambiando el futuro y quienes se han visto afectados en el pasado por esto.
1. Chapter 1: Cambios Inesperados

Resumen: Alguien ha estado manipulando líneas temporales haciendo que el presente se diferente a lo que eran antes, Harry es el único que empieza a notar los cambios, tras una carta de un tal Etamin del departamento de Misterios, se embarca en una misión al pasado donde deberá enfrentar a quien está cambiando el futuro y quienes se han visto afectados en el pasado por esto.

Parejas: Draco/Harry, Lily/James

Género: Suspenso, Romance

Rating: NC-17

Capítulo 1: Cambios inesperados

Ya había sido demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta que algo diferente estaba pasando, sería cliché, pero era como si le picaran los dedos por alcanzar a comprender que estaba sucediendo, había desaparecido casos completos, con evidencias e involucrados, había estado buscando hasta que olvidaba el nombre del caso o el código, los cuales parecían no existir. Había pensado que alguien dentro del ministerio y más en el departamento de aurores. Había alguien sucio y estaban cubriendo algo, pero cuando comprendió que sólo él recordaba los casos y los demás comenzaban a verle como loco, dejó de buscar. Era como si nunca hubiera pasado, como si nadie recordara esas cosas, casi como si no hubieran existido.

Después fueron personas, se quedaba con la sensación de que algo era diferente, que estaba bien pero algo no calzaba por completo. Desaparecen y aparecen como si nada, sin ser reportados como desaparecidos o encontrados en el departamento, solo aparecian y para los demás era como si nunca se hubieran ido, como si nunca hubieran muerto o como si nunca los hubieran metido a Azkaban,

Tras un caso complicado junto con Ron decidieron ir a dar una vuelta a la tienda de sortilegios, para relajarse en una buena conversación acompañadas con cervezas. Y esta a seguro que ahi habia algo que se la estaba escapando. Entro y todo parecía estar como siempre, pero al llegar George lo supo, algo le había pasado en la guerra algo en su cabeza, pero lo miraba y no veía cicatrices, ni partes faltantes, pero sabía que debía de faltar algo ahí, y más cuando vio a Fred ahí, lo entendió, algo había pasado para que el estuviera vivo, porque estaba seguro que Fred había muerto en la guerra, Ron lo saludo como si nada y los gemelos bromeaban como nunca, cosa que a él le hacía sentido, le dolía la cabeza, pero entendía que algo no estaba bien, algo había cambiado en la muerte de Fred, todavía no sabía que.

Había notado cambios en todos y sentía que sus recuerdos se iban modificando, pero seguía con esa confusión de saber que algo no encajaba que realmente algo le había pasado a esas personas en la guerra, por lo que era casi obvio que sucedía algo, algo relacionado a la guerra y a voldemort. Le dolía la cabeza, pero no la cicatriz, pero en el fondo sabía, que pronto le comenzara a arder, tras 7 años desde la última vez

Pero ahora lo entendía, ahora parado en medio de la sala del tiempo en el departamento de misterios comprendía que alguien más había notado los cambios o bien sabían que algo estaba pasando con los detalles de la vida de muchos magos de inglaterra, había sido convocado por un inefable, había sido una nota corta, pero la letra se le hacía familiar, de cierto modo sabía quien era pero no recordaba. " _Ven al departamento y pregunta por Etamin, se que le está pasando a tus recuerdos y a tu alrededor._ "

Había llamado lo suficiente su atención, Etamin había resultado ser el encargado de su caso, al parecer su problema recidia en las líneas de tiempo.

"Hace algun tiempo comence a estudiar el reloj principal de la sala, marcaba este año como el año del desaparecido, pensé que la gente comenzaría a desaparecer, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al notar que los número habían crecido en vez de decrecer de forma extraña, no eran nacimientos, eran correcciones de muerte."

Harry había quedado helado, inmediatamente pensó en Sirius, esperando que él fuera una de esas correcciones, pese a que ya habían pasado años seguía doliendo el hecho de perderlo de una forma tan estúpida. También pensó en Remus, y en Tonks, en lo fabuloso que sería si ellos volvieran y pudieran ver el chico de 8 años que era su hermoso hijo Teddy.

"Alguien ha estado jugando a ser dios, no sabemos exactamente dónde se encuentra este mago o bruja, pero nuestros estudios temporales e históricos nos remontan a 1950 hasta el 1960. Por lo que durante el último año hemos preparado una poción y hechizo para viajar al pasado y mantenerse en este por largos periodos de tiempo, no como otras posiciones que hemos hecho en el ministerio. Eso como para explicarte el porque eres requerido. Antes de decir esto necesito que tomes conciencia de lo grave que está sucediendo y como esto en cierta forma converge en ti. Ya que te encuentras justo en el enmarañamiento de correcciones y líneas temporales que definen el pasado y el futuro. Debes jurar lealtad al ministerio y al mundo mágico, y comprometerte con la misión que te será encomendada hoy."

"Espera, estás diciendo que esto esta pasandome a mi, y que yo lo estoy causando?" pregunto intentando aclarar su mente, ya que eso era mucho para digerir tan rápido.

"No, estoy diciendo que eres el único que no ha cambiado, eres un punto de inflexión, y que según las cosas que hemos averiguado, eres el único que ha notado los cambios, los demás no tienen idea, ni yo ni nadie en el departamento de misterios, solo se de los cambios porque los vi gracias a ti." Nuevamente era el quien tenia que reparar las cosas, al parecer nunca estaría pagada su deuda con el mundo mágico, siempre volvía buscando su salvación en el. Estaba más que jodido. "No se te convoca solo por ser Harry Potter el niño que vivió y ganó, sino como auror, como miembro del mundo mágico, quien tiene las habilidades suficientes como para lograr que esto se detenga o conocer el motivo de todo esto." No quería sonar pretencioso pero estaba casi seguro que su sobre nombre era el niño que vivió y venció.

"Comprendo, no es solo personal sino que es trabajo. genial. Cuando comienza esta misión." respondió sintiendo una carga sobre sus hombros, una que desde su adolescencia no sentía.

"Debes responder al juramento hacia el ministerio." Miró fijamente al inefable, no le podía ver la cara de forma normal, era como si un velo le tapara el rostro y confunde sus facciones modificandolas en el momento que creía reconocer al hablante.

"Juro lealtad al ministerio del ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt, juró lealtad al mundo mágico, y juró hacer dentro de mis habilidades y posibilidades para llevar esta misión a cabo." Un tatuaje mágico apareció en su dedo anular derecho. Estaba acostumbrado a verlos, cuando los casos involucra muchas responsabilidades los aurores portaban el signo de la lealtad hacia su tarea. La mayoría los llevaban con orgullo, el no seria diferente pero si sentía un gran pesar.

"Potter, pon atención, necesito que estés concentrado lo que haremos es peligroso, existen muchas teorías sobre la interferencia en el tiempo y segun tus sintomas eres el núcleo de los cambios. Diremos el conjuro, beberemos la poción y deberíamos llegar al punto donde están comenzando a cambiar el pasado para cambiar el futuro, esta pocion ha sido utilizada antes y estamos seguros que alguien la filtró fuera del ministerio, mis colegas han seguido investigando quién la filtró pero parece haberse esfumado. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo? Debemos, los dos, encontrar a quien está llevando las modificaciones en el pasado, debemos conocer sus motivos, si estos cambios son reversibles o no, y que tanto puede afectar a la comunidad mágica.

"Entonces mi misión es encontrar quien está cambiando, saber el motivo del cambio y modificar esto para no tener cambios drásticos en el futuro." Ya más claro, intentando solo mantener en su mente lo esencial.

"Muy bien, yo seré tu asistente mágico, estaremos trabajando codo a codo, necesitarás mis conocimientos y teorizaciones para resolver esto."

"Bien." dijo de forma seria, estando de acuerdo con trabajar en conjunto.

"Ahora debemos esperar la orden del ministro y nos vamos." El inefable se sentó en su silla mientras miraba el reloj de su muñeca.

La espera lo estaba matando ya que a cada minuto sentía que mas cosas estaban cambiando, tenia recuerdos confusos y no sabía bien que era nuevo y que era viejo. Según el inefable estos síntomas deben parar una vez en el pasado y volverían a tener sus recuerdos antiguos ya que al llegar al punto de inicio esas modificaciones realmente no habían sucedido, por lo que recordarían su vida antes de estas. casi como un borrón en el tiempo y memoria de Harry.

"Señor, el ministro ha dado permiso para la misión y para revelar su identidad al señor Potter, les desea suerte y que los cambios sean positivos para la comunidad mágica."

"Gracias, Wolf, ahora retírate cierra con el hechizo y no vuelvas a abrir hasta que las manillas del reloj principal lleguen a las 12."

El llamado Wolf cerró la puerta, dejándole con una sensación de claustrofobia. El inefable comenzó a servir las pociones en vasos y le entregó uno.

"Ha prometido defender el mundo mágico, y el mundo mágico le pide nuevamente ayuda, también prometió guardar mi identidad una vez revelada, nuestro único objetivo es encontrar y reducir a quien esté haciendo esto." Algo le hizo pensar que no estaría muy contento con quien estaba tras el velo de confusión, pero la misión era lo más importante. "Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, soy el inefable a cargo del cuarto del tiempo."

Fue como si algo hiciera clic, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, él había sido su compañero en Hogwarts, había ido a fiestas familiares juntos, lo sentía cercano, pero a la vez sabía que lo había odiado por muchos años y que había hecho muchas cosas malas en la guerra, estan confuso. ¿Como alguien que era cercano, le traía tantos recuerdos y emociones confusas? ¿Que tanto le conocía y que tanto no?.

"Es hora, tome la poción señor Potter." Miro los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy y sentía, mientras tragaba el líquido, que nunca más volverían a ser tan indiferentes como lo eran ahora. Comenzó a pronunciar en latín el hechizo del tiempo, todo en la habitacion comenzo a cambiar tanto como cuando habían viajado con el giratiempos junto a Hermione.

Lo diferente es que la cabeza sentía que iba a explotar, sentía náuseas y sentía como sus recuerdos volvían a estar claros, en lo único que estaba concentrado era en los ojos de Malfoy quien parecía estar sintiendo las mismas cosas que el. Tras unos buenos minutos o horas, la sensación fue cediendo, hasta que todo el tumulto del viaje se detuvo. Malfoy lo miró con seriedad y hasta rabia, y de la nada se dio cuenta, Malfoy era confuso, había peleado del lado de Voldemort, había intentado matar a Dumbledore, y le habia hecho la vida imposible en Hogwarts, y sus recuerdos modificados eran pacificos y calidos con el, pero no eran reales, no del todo para el.

"Demonios Potter, siempre en medio de todo, como no te recordaba de esa manera, ahora… oh dios, todo es tan confuso pero claro."vio confusión en sus ojos, desesperación, enojo y decepción, pero que se recuperó al recordar la misión

"Lo se, asi me he sentido más de un año." dijo tomando su cabeza con una mano, todavía sentía un extraño pulso en ella.

"Debemos movernos rápido. Llegamos de noche, y debemos ser vistos por la menor cantidad de empleados del ministerio, nuestro contacto en este tiempo en un familiar tuyo o mío, debería encontrarse en dos puertas hacia el norte, hemos investigado, y ella es una de las que comenzo la teorizacion de tiempo, estudio giratiempos y otros artefactos bajo clasificación restringida. Por lo que creemos que comienza con esto tras recibir a dos viajeros."

"Osea que esto ya pasó" si algo entendía de los viajes es que existen los fijos y los nuevos, y al parecer era casi como 3ro nuevamente.

"Paso y no Potter, puede que hayamos estados destinados a viajar al pasado por otros motivos en otras líneas, pero creeme que siempre nos hemos encontrado con ella en este despacho. Está escrito en los diarios de esta inefable. Vamos." Malfoy abre la puerta y le deja salir tras él, los dos salen con mucho cuidado intentando no ser vistos, caminan con sigilo hacia el despecho indicado, y tocan la puerta. Harry alcanza a escuchar murmullos al otro lado.

"Quien demonios es a esta hora. Si me quedo aqui es para no verles zopencos." Dice una mujer comenzando a abrir la puerta. Cuando la tienen de frente Harry quería desmayarse, ya que la mujer lo miró con tanto desentendimiento y casi reconociendolo, mirándose fijamente.

"Pariente tuya, ni eso me podías ceder ¿eh?" Malfoy los tomo a los dos del brazo y los metió al despacho. Cerro la puerta mientras la mujer volvía a recobrar el habla.

"¿Que demonios esta sucediendo? ¿Quien eres tu? Acaso, mi James… no imposible" dice sentándose en su silla, mientras él y Malfoy la observan esperando que hable cosas más coherentes.

"Soy Inefable nivel 7, mi nombre clave es Etamin, venimos del futuro, tengo entendido que hoy la inefable Euphemia estará encargada de una serie de eventos que se darán desde 1950 a 1960"

"Etamin, justo hoy me han asignado un caso de suma urgencia, se me pidió que trabajara en el reloj principal de la cámara, el cual hace unos días tuvo un cambio. según lo que alcanzamos a leer se esperaba que durante esta semana recibiriamos al desaparecido. y soy Inefable nivel 5 de momento, la próxima semana llegan mis resultados de evaluaciones y subire de rango"

"Perfecto, tal como había leído. Tu misión es trabajar en conjunto con nosotros, te enseñaremos algunas cosas para el reloj y te compartiremos la misión que hemos venido a realizar. Pero debes jurar." Euphamia los miro a los dos, vio en sus ojos como comprendía que no tenía otro modo que hacer caso a lo que le pedía Malfoy. quien para sorpresa de él, se estaba comportando muy profesional.

"Juro lealtad al mundo mágico, juró no revelar información del futuro a los de mi tiempo, y juró respetar a los enviados." le llamó la atención que no jurara por el ministro como él lo había hecho hace unas horas, o bien en 60 años más.

"Mi nombre real es Draco Malfoy, soy hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black. Este es Harry Potter, Hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans, es auror de alto rango y en quien confluyen las líneas del tiempo. El cambio que han visto en el reloj no es el único, en nuestro tiempo ha comenzado a cambiar casi a cada hora, por lo que investigamos y llegamos a la conclusión que alguien de alguna manera había viajado a este pasado y esta modificandolo causando apariciones de personas muertas y cambio de situaciones en el futuro, todavía no sabemos las repercusiones que puede tener, pero debemos encontrar a esta persona, que al parecer esta ya aquí o bien llegara a este tiempo en muy corto plazo. Nuestra misión en integrarnos al mundo mágico y averiguar el cambio inicial, donde y porqué se produce. Nuestra visita es un punto fijo en la línea del tiempo, hemos estado viniendo aquí con usted siempre. ¿tiene alguna duda?"

"No, por lo menos no de momento. solo…" le miro fijamente. "Entonces eres mi nieto, y por tu reacción no me conoces." la mirada de la mujer se entristeció. "Mi nombre es Dorea Black, soy hija de Cygnus Black y Violetta Bulstrode. Casada con Fleamont Potter, con un Hijo James Potter."

Siento que algo se le encogía dentro de él. Miró a su Abuela y vi tantos rasgos blacks que solo le hacía pensar en Sirius.

"Me imagino que lo primero serán identificaciones ministeriales de incógnito. Deberán tomar otros nombres, los cuales no deben tener pistas ni relación con sus familias de origen, no deben ocupar nombres de familiares lejanos ni nada similar. deben tener total anonimato."

"Mi nombre será Ethan Lyons." Respondió Malfoy con rapidez, lo quedó mirando, el nunca había tomado un nombre distinto para sus misiones, a lo más omitió su apellido y ocupaba un Glamour para ocultar sus rasgos característicos, pensar en otra identidad le incomodaba, los dos le miraron y él no sabía qué responderles. penso rapidamente en su nombre, como modificarlo sin que fuera raro o que lo fuera a olvidar, podría tomar una variante japonesa, pero no tenía sentido, no tenía rasgos asiáticos y por la época eso seria raro. Su apellido también debía ser íntimo, y como venía pensando en sirius de hace tiempo se decidió.

"Mi nombre sera Raymond Doge, creo que queda" dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

"Perfecto, mañana tendré sus papeles, debemos buscarles trabajos que les permitan investigar sospechosos y ver cambios que se pueden ir iniciando en este tiempo." escribió un post it y lo dejó sobre su escritorio

"Necesitaremos, el registro de magos actualizado hasta mañana, apenas lo tengamos tendremos nuestro primer indicio de los cambios, he estudiado a todas las familias y se quienes pueden sobrar y quienes no, pero necesitare su ayuda. Nos retiramos, debemos buscar alojamiento. Potter." Dijo despidiéndose con un asentimiento de Dorea y dándole espacio para salir del despacho.

"Fue un gusto conocerla, espero saber mas de usted" Dijo de forma sincera, ella le respondió con los ojos llenos de cariño se levantó y le beso las mejillas,

Salieron del lugar con rapidez intentando no ser vistos por otros funcionarios del ministerio. Ya tendría tiempo para procesar que trabajaría con Draco Malfoy, el chico más insufrible de su infancia y su difunta abuela, quien al parecer solo era unos años mayores que ellos. Mucho que procesar y mucho a que atender.


	2. Chapter 2: Primer cambio temporal

Capitulo 2: Primer cambio temporal.

Paso las primeras horas de la noche intentando dormir, pero tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Lo primero que rondaba en su mente era que se había ido sin despedirse de nadie, ni de Ron, ni de Hermione, no había alcanzado a tomar algunas de sus pertenencias, solo tenía su varita y la ropa que traía puesta el día de ayer cuando le informaron la misión.

Se sentía atrapado, sentía que volvía a estar en una carpa en medio de la nada buscando Horrocruxes, que Hermione estaba alejada, Ron estaba ausente y el estaba solo en medio de todo. Se giraba a cada pensamiento. Si en ese tiempo nada le había traído calma. ¿Que cosa le podía traer ahora algo de paz?

Pensó en el hombre que estaba en la otra habitación. Draco Malfoy, según sus recuerdos modificados, este había sido un buen compañero de escuela, no había sido el matón de antes, ni nada por el estilo, lo saludaba si se lo pillaba de frente pero por lo general se evitaban. Ya mas grandes por el casamiento de Fleur y Bill, los Malfoys fueron invitados, luego fue una seguidilla de reuniones familiares de los Delacour, donde tuvieron más oportunidad de conversar, era alguien agradable, simpático incluso, pero distante. En el ministerio si se veían se saludaban y deseaban un buen día, había ocasiones que el mismo esperaba verle a primera hora de la mañana y cumplir con ese pequeño detalle.

Pero ahora, ahora recordaba claramente lo que era real, lo que él sentía real. Y puede que su curiosidad por Malfoy en los recuerdos modificados hayan estado guiados por su antigua obsesión a saber que se traía entre manos, y no a otra cosa. Porque si algo tenía claro de Malfoy era que no se podía confiar en el de primeras, si bien había cometido muchos errores en el pasado, estos habían sido graves, gente había muerto y sufrido a causa de sus decisiones. Tanto o más como las decisiones de él mismo.

La guerra seguía siendo un pasaje de su vida que le hacía retorcerse en la cama, soñaba una que otra noche con ella, como si nunca le dejara tranquilo, como si algo le dijera que no podía olvidar, que no debía olvidar, ya no esperaba que los sueños desaparecieran, según la psicomaga del departamento de aurores era normal que en ciertos periodos de estrés él se recordara a si mismo todo lo que podía perder, cosa que entendía, ya que había perdido mucho en esos años.

Se levanto de la cama con rapidez, había dejado solo a Teddy. ¿Como no había pensado en él cuando Malfoy le dio la misión? Ahora se encontraba solo en el futuro, sin nadie que le cuidara. Solo esperaba que Hermione viera eso y lo acogiera hasta que el volviera. Si es que podían volver, no sabía si había sido su imaginación o no, pero estaba seguro que Malfoy había evitado hablar de volver a su presente. Lo que podía significar dos cosas, una no podían volver, o bien no había de momento forma de volver. Mañana preguntaría directamente y no le importaba si Malfoy se enojaba por ser descubierto en su desliz.

##&##

La mañana llego con alboroto, sintió una seguidilla de golpes en la puerta de su habitación, con pereza y un poco mareado se acerco a ella y la abrió. Un Draco Malfoy vestido con las mismas ropas de ayer le recibió.

"Potter, levántate, debemos hacer muchas cosas antes de ir al ministerio" Dijo mirándole con seriedad y un poco brusco.

"Buenos días para ti igual, Malfoy" dijo mirándolo con cara de poco amigos.

"Solo apúrate ¿ok? Te espero en el lobby" dijo ya más suave y con cansancio. A lo mejor su noche no había sido mejor que la de él, más que mal, el había creído que sus recuerdos modificados eran los reales casi como si fueran su vida completa, cuando no era así.

"Bajo en unos minutos" dijo cerrando la puerta y dejando que Malfoy se retirara.

No quería tener problemas con él, no le daba la gana gastar energía en eso, y al parecer Malfoy casi sentía lo mismo, ya que no le había buscado pleito. Se preguntaba cómo se sentía con todos sus cambios, con la realidad y lo modificado. Sería algo que tendrían que hablar si solo se tenían el uno al otro para la misión.

Tras vestirse bajo con rapidez saltando los escalones del hotel llegando más que rápido al primer piso, Malfoy sonrió y sacudió su cabeza al verle saltar desde los últimos escalones. Cuando se comportaba así, creía que el Malfoy de sus recuerdos reales era ficticio.

"Como te habrás dado cuenta ya, no tenemos nada aparte de varitas, así que debemos ir por oro, y ropas adecuadas a la época. Tenemos el beneficio que el ministerio no cambie los uniformes ministeriales de hace más de un siglo." Le dirigió hacia una de las chimeneas del lugar. "Vamos primero a Gringgonts."

"Espera, no tenemos dinero, nuestras cámaras están en el futuro, a menos que sea algo mágico y estén ahí al igual…" comenzó a decir divagando en sus ideas sin percibir la mirada de Malfoy que era entre entretenido y exasperado.

"No seas idiota, Potter, obviamente no tenemos dinero propio, esa es una de las razones por las que debemos tener un trabajo de forma urgente." Hizo una pausa para cerrar sus ojos, como si estuviera juntando toda su paciencia para responderle de mejor manera. "El ministerio le entrega mensualmente a los inefables sumas de dinero para materiales y misiones, casi más dinero del que le entrega al departamento de aurores. Con mi rango podemos acceder a ellas, y sino, ya me contacte con Dorea para que nos ayude." Por un momento de verdad se sintió estúpido, y estaba seguro de que no sería la primera vez en este viaje que le pasaría eso, Malfoy sabía mucho más de lo que él creía.

"Está bien, entonces vamos, nada nos detiene aquí." Dijo tomando un puñado de polvos flu y diciendo el nombre del caldero chorreante. Las llamas verdes lo tragaron y viajo a través de la chimenea, mientras pasaba de una a otra, pensaba en lo similar que era eso a viajar en el tiempo, a lo mejor de un modo u otro viajar de chimenea a chimenea era como lo que decía Eisntain sobre los buses.

Llego al caldero el cual se veía igual que siempre, lo cual le dio un poco de gracia, si de algo estaba seguro era que el mundo mágico era tradicionalista y cambiar algo de un lugar tan clásico era casi un crimen. Se hizo a un lado de la chimenea para darle espacio a Malfoy quien acababa de llegar y salir de forma elegante de esta. Muy diferente a como él, seguramente, se había visto al salir.

Malfoy evito hablar en todo el trayecto al banco, no sabía si era por molestia o porque realmente no tenía nada de qué hablar con él, muy diferente a lo que él pensaba, ya que tenía dos temas importantes que tocar con él en cuanto estuvieran más tranquilos y eso no se le olvidaba tan fácilmente.

No hubo problemas en el banco, de alguna forma la magia de los duendes reconocia la firma mágica de Malfoy como la de un inefable, los dejo entrar en la cámara y sacar una buena parte de ella, el no vio cuanto y que cosas habían dentro de la cámara, pero vio como Malfoy salía con tres sacos de galeones, lo cual él sabía que era mucho.

Se retiraron, y fueron directo a una tienda de túnicas de trabajo, Malfoy le dijo el presupuesto y comenzaron a comprar, pensó que Malfoy sería más quisquilloso con la ropa, si no recuerda mal, el nunca estuvo mal vestido, siempre elegante y con ropas finas, no estás que de seguro para Ron y para él eran las más adecuadas para no llamar tanto la atención y no salir sin un ojo de la cara, no que a él le preocupara gastar dinero, pero nunca se había acostumbrado a gastar grandes cantidades en el mismo, era diferente si salían con Ron y Hermione, o con los Weasley. Ahí el se clasificaba como un derrochador.

Malfoy le apuro en comprar las demás cosas como zapatos y calcetines, y que podían volver en otra ocasión si era necesario, le pidieron al encargado que les enviara la mayoría de las compras directo al hotel, y un cambio de ropa al departamento de misterios.

La verdad esta versión de Malfoy tan centrado y serio le aburría, casi esperaba que este le dijera algo y él pudiera responderle de igual forma, formando una pelea digna de sus épocas de escuela, pero sabía que eso no sucedería, ni una conversación amena como la de las fiestas, eso estaba muy a lo lejos de lo que podía esperar de Malfoy en este minuto.

Al llegar al ministerio Dorea los recibió con un beso a cada uno, Malfoy no la rechazo ni hizo ademan de asco o incomodidad, solo se dejo, más que mal, era una de sus tía bisabuela. Draco Malfoy se comportaba de forma extraña, sentía como si quisiera insultarlo y a la vez tratarlo de otra forma más cercana.

Sabía que estar con Malfoy en una misión iba a ser una espina en el trasero, ya que nunca se habían llevado bien, pero sabía que de alguna manera tenía la capacidad de llevarse bien si el fin lo ameritaba. Puede que Malfoy está luchando con ese mismo sentir desde que comenzó a recordar sus recuerdos reales.

"Tengo el registro listo, si me acompañan se los mostrare." Fue lo primero que dijo Dorea tras entregarles sus identificaciones ministeriales y darles espacio para cambiarse a las ropas que había comprado en la tienda.

Se sentaron junto con 3 tazas de té a leer y ver quienes llamaban la atención de la lista. Malfoy sacó un estuche, junto con su varita, Dorea lo miro y solo sonrió para seguir revisando en su base de datos. Del estuche salió una lista, por lo que pensó que el estuche estaba protegido de los cambios temporales y de esa manera Malfoy podía tenerlo ahí y leerlo.

"Tenemos dos nacidos muggles más, y tres casamientos que no se habían producido sino hasta hoy. Los nacidos muggles están en Hogwarts en 1er año, y las parejas son de Escocia. Eso es un comienzo." Dijo con una sonrisa y dejando su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla.

"Yo necesitare alguna lista de los funcionarios públicos del ministerios, todos sus registros, y un despacho para trabajar en ello" Lo dijo con firmeza, Malfoy lo miró con la boca abierta y Dorea solo sonrió.

"Hey somos visita, no trabajadores." Se quejo Malfoy con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos.

"Estamos trabajando para el ministerio, nuestros nombres ficticios deberían haber sido actualizado hoy en la mañana, por lo que Malfoy, debemos tener nuestros despachos, no podemos usurpar el de Dorea por toda nuestra estadía." Malfoy lo miró mal, pero no dijo nada más, aceptando su aseveración.

"Consultare por sí aparecieron mágicamente dos despachos, vuelvo en una hora, Señor Lyons, el Señor Doge está en lo correcto, es lo más lógico." Dijo ya en la puerta. "Y llámense por sus apellidos o nombres que adoptaron ya no son Malfoy y Potter." desapareció tras cerrar la puerta.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, pero fue Malfoy quien quito la mirada malhumorado, lo ignoro y siguió leyendo la lista del registro como si nada hubiera pasado. Una vez que Dorea llego –minutos más tarde- supieron que iban a compartir despacho en el departamento de misterios, lo cual facilitaba mucho las cosas para tener información confidencial, pero dificultaba la paz que había entre los dos, no se imaginaba compartir su espacio con Malfoy. Habían trasladado un montón de papeles para ver los registros de funcionarios, de los cuales el se encargaría, mientras Dorea y Draco estaban revisando hechos históricos y el reloj principal de la sala.

Iba ya terminando un departamento del ministerio cuando Draco se le acercó a ayudar, se quedaron mirando unos segundos casi como si se estuvieran dando permiso para compartir una tarea. Dorea se había retirado para hacer sus otras tareas de Inefable, por lo que estuvieron un buen rato solos en silencio, hasta que a Malfoy le sonó el estómago.

"Creo que es momento de parar. ¿Te apetece el almuerzo? Podríamos ir fuera, así no causamos conmoción en el casino." Dijo de forma amigable, sabía que Malfoy no sería el primero en dar su brazo a torcer, y pese a que él era igual de orgulloso, el futuro del mundo mágico estaba en sus manos y en la forma que se trataran entre ellos para salvarlo, debían llevarse bien por un buen mayor.

"No es como si ahora fueras famoso Potter, tus días de fama han terminado" La sonrisa de Malfoy era retadora. Lo cual le emociono hasta cierto punto, era algo que conocía y le hacía sentir cómodo.

"Mejor para mi, así te sacó de quicio de otras maneras." Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"HA! Claro como si pudieras. Vamos fuera, no me dan ganas de ver caras familiares de jóvenes que serán vejetes en nuestro tiempo." Dijo tomando su túnica.

Había pensado que salir a almorzar con Malfoy tenía dos finalidades, debía saber en qué estado mental estaba Malfoy, qué tal se siente con sus dos recuerdos y como lo estaba llevando pese a llevar menos de 24 horas consiente. También quería saber cómo volverían a su tiempo o si tendrían que vivir su vida como si no llegarían al futuro por la parte rápida. Necesitaba tener eso claro antes de meterse de lleno en la búsqueda.

Al llegar a un restaurante muggle que estaba a las afueras del ministerio, el ambiente entre los dos se suavizó, Malfoy conversó un poco de cosas banales como los tipos de vino y la comida, como le gustaba cocinar a él, o los restaurants que eran sus favoritos en su tiempo, lo mucho que le costaría encontrar algo decente ahora sin perder tiempo. Cuando hablo del tiempo supo que era su momento. Por lo que como buen león que era preguntó directamente.

"No sé si es un impas tuyo, o solo lo omitiste para tu beneficio o el del ministerio, pero… ¿Cómo vamos a volver a nuestro tiempo? y si no sabes ¿Qué haremos? ¿Inventaras algo o bien me tengo que conformar con vivir en los 50s?" Intento no sonar molesto, sino hacerlo ver coloquial o tanteando terreno con delicadeza.

"Pensé que no lo habías notado" Hizo una pausa para comer, cuando dejó de masticar dio un sorbo grande de vino y habló. "De momento es una situación incierta, no hay modo de regresar de forma segura. Supuse que ese es uno de los cambios que debemos hacer en el pasado, nosotros. Junto con Dorea podemos teorizar más sobre el tiempo, siendo que los dos trabajamos en lo mismo, y como está casada con tu abuelo esperaba que nos asistiera en crear una poción, lo pensé hoy en la mañana, pero si me hubieras preguntado ayer, te habría dicho que no pienses en nuestro futuro del 2000, sino que busques desarrollarte aquí. Tal como yo lo haré."

"Ósea que vamos a envejecer aquí." Dijo mientras pensaba en Teddy, en sus amigos, en su futuro.

"Si no creamos algo o encontramos la manera, después de detener a quien está cambiando el mundo mágico, podríamos envejecer donde nos corresponde. Pero si. Debes pensar en la posibilidad, es casi de un 70 por ciento seguro que nos quedaremos." La cara de Malfoy era seriedad pura y un poco de compasión en sus ojos.

Eso fue un balde de agua fría, agradecía no haber tenido hijos antes, agradeció no estar casado, no tener pareja, y que su única familia entendería lo que pasaba, una vez que el ministerio les dijera, pero podrían seguir adelante, porque de ser contraria la situación, estaría sumamente desesperado por volver. Miró a Malfoy quien se veía muy calmado en su asiento, como si el futuro ya no existiera para él, como su hubiera abrazado de forma completa el pasado y estaba resignado a quedarse.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?" Le pregunto ya saliendo un poco de sus cabales.

"Pott..Doge, mi vida no se define por el futuro, se define por los logros que dejare en el departamento, y por quien soy ahora, no me importa el resto, no tengo familia, la guerra me lo arrebató todo, y no fui beneficiado por las modificaciones temporales. Por lo menos no con una familia, solo con buenos amigos. Los cuales me arrebatare a mi mismo si volvemos todo a la normalidad y logramos entrar a nuestro tiempo común, aquí tengo más posibilidades, nadie me conoce y eso para mí es poder." No podía descifrar que había en los ojos de Malfoy, era confuso incluso para el que sentía que conocía ciertas facetas del rubio.

"Te comprendo, pero… y tus cosas, tu legado, no lo sé, creí que sería más difícil para ti." Dijo confuso, pensando en todo lo que significaba o había significado ser un Malfoy.

"Tengo lo que quiero aquí, tengo un trabajo que sigue siendo el mismo, estoy ayudando, estoy creando, estoy haciendo cosas. No existe nada que quiera que esté en nuestro futuro, este presente está bien para mi, Además… estas tu" Malfoy se sonrojo, lo cual lo puso un poco incomodo. "Sé que es extraño para ti, pero para mí durante toda mi vida fuiste un compañero y amigo, las modificaciones para mi fueron más reales, y no comprendo los recuerdo que se que son los correctos, que de verdad hice todas esas cosas atroces. Prefiero tener esta discordancia dentro mío, a tener que vivir sabiendo que pude hacer más cosas buenas."

"No sé qué decirte Malfoy, en mis recuerdos reales siempre has sido un desgraciado conmigo y mis amigos, pero las modificaciones me hacían dudar de ciertas cosas cuando nos cruzábamos en los pasillos del ministerio."

"Bueno eso solo explica que tu eres el único que sabe la verdad y que las vidas que los demás recordamos son modificaciones bastante bien hechas." Dijo casi cambiando su tono siendo nuevamente el Inefable.

"Debemos encontrar el primer cambio que se dio hace unas semanas aquí. Creo que ahí estará nuestra primera pista" Dijo intentando cambiar el tema, le había perturbado mucho el saber que Malfoy se encontraba bien con quedarse en el pasado, y más por que el estaba aquí con él.

"Yo estaré con Dorea viendo el reloj, tu sigue con los funcionarios, ojala encuentres algo ahí."

Terminaron el almuerzo conversando de trabajo, de lo que había estado investigando antes del reloj, y el contando las redadas más extrañas que había hecho. Hablar con Malfoy ahora era diferente, recordaba que en cada encuentro en su memoria real, era tensión constante, ojos llenos de rabia y rencor, pero ahora, ahora Malfoy era casi agradable, casi como un buen colega. No sabía cómo tomar eso, ya que sabía que era por la confusión de líneas temporales, y no una amistad real. Debía tener cuidado de no tomarle mucho aprecio a Malfoy, porque una vez que atraparan al culpable, los recuerdos volverían a ser lo que eran y las modificaciones desaparecerían por completo

Estuvo la mayor parte de la tarde revisando los archivos que tenia, la verdad había encontrado otros crímenes menores antes de alguien que podría haber estado involucrado en cambios temporales. Estaba por dejar de lado los archivos e ir a dar una vuelta para ver cómo iba Dorea y Malfoy, cuando vio que venían las carpetas de los profesores contratados para Hogwarts, sonrió pensando que esos eran los profesores de sus padres, quienes en este minuto deberían estar terminando 5to curso, pensó que ya deberían estar estudiando para ser animagos si es que ya no lo eran.

Tomó la carpeta de contratos, fue a los últimos años viendo los papeles de pagos y otras cosas, dentro también había una separación para las renuncias y los despidos, pero la verdad no estaba muy interesado de verlo ahora mismo, por lo que reviso las contrataciones, Dumbledore era director como siempre, desde hace 3 años, McGonagall era profesora de transfiguraciones hace 2 años, y esos eran los únicos profesores que él conocía personalmente, los demás eran desconocidos para el. Siguió viendo la lista hasta que se topó con las contrataciones para el próximo periodo. Quedó estático, eso estaba mal, muy mal.

Se levantó de su asiento como un resorte botando la silla y corrió hacia donde sabía que Malfoy estaba. Al llegar este lo miró con terror puro. Lo cual confirmaba con mayor seguridad lo que llevaba en sus manos.

"Las contrataciones y despidos de Hogwarts, esa es la primera modificación" Dijo Malfoy apenas lo vio, sacudió su cabeza y lo tomó de los hombros, dejando a Malfoy mas desconcertado.

"Tenemos un problema más grave, Tom Riddle ha sido contratado para el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Eso no ha pasado, hasta hace unas semanas, y ahora me dices esto. Alguien está intentando cambiar el futuro de Voldemort." sintió como un escalofrío sacudió a Malfoy en sus ojos había pánico real, ya había perdido a su familia en las manos de un demente, y ahora estaba a punto de perderlos antes de tiempo.

"Debemos infiltrarnos en Hogwarts." La voz y cara de Malfoy no decían otra cosa que convencimiento.

##&##

Dorea fue a hablar con Dumbledore al día siguiente pidiendo que le dijera las vacantes que había en su colegio, pensando en que lo mejor era ser profesores en el lugar, no había modo que pudieran justificar la presencia de un inefable y un auror en el colegio. Al terminar el día Draco había tomado el puesto de Pociones, y él el puesto de McGonnagal, quien se iba a estados unidos por dos años a especializarse lo cual venía como anillo al dedo.

Dumbledore los recibió como si nada, siendo igual de enigmático y cauteloso que en su tiempo, pero ahora sentía desconfianza, el profesor Dippet había sido destituido de su cargo hace tres años, al parecer por una sospecha de acoso sexual, la cual nunca se comprobó pero que había quedado en su historial, dos año siguió como profesor, pero este Dumbledore había decidido despedirlo y el ministerio había dado el visto bueno. Si mal no recordaba fue ese profesor quien no había querido contratar a Voldemort, pero si Dumbledore había contratado a Tom era por algo, y él estaba seguro que estaba involucrado. Los primeros sospechosos del caso era el jefe del departamento de contrataciones educacionales, Dumbledore y Tom Riddle. Tres muertos en el futuro. Lo cual solo indicaba que eran cómplices actuales de quien había cometido los cambios temporales.

Si Voldemort estaba involucrado significaba que alguien quería modificar la historia de la guerra, favoreciéndole a él y a la destrucción del mundo mágico. No había otra explicación.

"Estamos muy agradecidos de recibirlos como profesores, señor Lyons, su curriculum es impecable, es casi como si hubiera sido hecho para trabajar en este lugar, espero grandes cosas de usted. Nuestro profesor de Pociones ya quería retirarse hace años, y ha venido a darle una solución al pobre hombre." La sonrisa que les dio era pura inocencia, lo cual les dejo muy preocupados

"Espero dar lo mejor de mí, señor, los niños saldrán expertos en pociones, y motivar a quienes no son muy adeptos a ellas." Dijo con ese mismo tono de inefable que había estado escuchando de hace días.

"Y usted señor Doge, entiendo que ha estudiado y ejercido tanto como Lyons, remarcable pareja que son. Me alegra tener a tal pareja de Profesores, Dorea ha sido muy amable al decirme que ustedes son un matrimonio chapado a la antigua, necesitamos en esta escuela un ejemplo de amor verdadero. Hay muchos chicos que no saben a quienes tomar como ejemplo y terminan con el corazón roto. Espero que entiendan que no solo vienen a enseñar materias, sino a formar magos que sean un aporte a nuestra sociedad llena de prejuicios."

Los dos se quedaron mirando sin entender a qué se refería Dumbledore.

"No esperamos otra cosa señor" Respondió rápidamente Draco, para salir del impasse. "Creo que ya es hora de que nos retiremos"

"Oh, sí, no había visto la hora, los espero el 1ro de septiembre para la cena de inicio de curso." se levantó y les dio un apretón de manos firme.

"Hasta el 1ro director" Respondió saliendo del shock.

Al salir a de Hogwarts, no podían mirarse, pero con poco entusiasmo hicieron una aparición conjunta en el ministerio.

"Abuela ¿Qué demonios le dijiste a Dumbledore?" casi le grito, pero es que no podía controlarse cuando este pensaba que él y Malfoy eran esposos.

"Bueno, no sabía cómo justificar que dos hombres llegaban juntos a hacer clases, así que dije que estaban casados, que donde fuera uno el otro iría, y que dormirán en camas separadas como en los viejos tiempos. Chicos, no les he hecho ningún mal, solo facilite el tema." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros pero con una sonrisa que caracterizaba a cierto Black que él conocía. Habían sido embaucados por su abuela.

"Deberías haberlo consultado Dorea, soy tu superior" Le exigió Malfoy, molesto, casi echando humo por su cabeza.

"Lo se, pero tus ordenes fueron claras, haz todo lo posible por meternos a los dos sin que sea muy extraño para Dumbledore. El es homosexual y debe estar por las nubes al saber que hay representación en su escuela sin que salga de él. Fue mucho más fácil así, cuando dije que estaban casados los aceptó enseguida." Le respondió de forma retadora, con esa fuerza que los Blacks tenían.

"Viejo manipulador." Fue lo único que respondió Malfoy antes de salir del despacho de Dorea. Ella lo miro esperando que el le dijera algo mas, pero no sabía que mas criticarle.

"Ahora debo soportar a un Malfoy molesto, gracias abuela, eres muy considerada" Dijo casi como broma.

"Acostúmbrate así es el matrimonio." Los dos se quedaron mirando unos segundos para estallar en risas. Salió del despacho intentando seguir a Malfoy.

##&##

Las parejas recién casadas de escocía resultaron de poca ayuda, según Draco solo significaba una línea más de niños mágicos, y que el impacto que tenían era el mínimo, pero era deber de ellos establecer que tanto les afectaba en el futuro el nacimiento de nuevos magos de esas uniones.

Malfoy estaba seguro de saber un modo de conocer la descendencia, pero necesitaban sangre de las parejas. Lo cual era un problema, nadie entregaba sangre para un ritual o para pociones, ya que estaba considerado que el uso de sangre era magia negra. Se vio obligado a hacerlo de malas, y obliviantarlos tras tomar las muestras. Lo que le hizo sentir un poco culpable.

Tras tomar muestras de sangre de las personas, llegaron al despacho a preparar una poción que Malfoy había explicado que ayudaba a saber sobre la descendencia, junto con un hechizo tendrán los nombres de estos y sabrían que tan importantes eran en el futuro, pero tomaría tiempo.

Cuando Malfoy le dijo eso pensó que pasarían esa noche en el ministerio, muy alejado de la verdad, la poción se demoro 3 días en estar lista, lo que había significado 6 viajes fijos por café, noches en vela cuidado a Malfoy y a la poción, comidas a medias dejadas en el despacho y peleas diminutas con el rubio, de las que ni siquiera recuerda porque.

Pero la poción por fin estaba lista, sentía como se comenzaba a relajar de solo saber que Malfoy proseguirá con los otros pasos. Vertieron en 3 fuentes parte de la poción, correspondiente a cada pareja, puso las muestras de sangre de cada pareja donde correspondía. Harry se acercó para oler y ver el color de la poción, la cual era de un amarillo intenso. Draco sacó su varita e hizo un hechizo del cual solo entendió algunas palabras en latín, _sangre, legado, suerte y destino_. Tras eso la poción tomó un color morado. Saco 3 hojas de su escritorio y con cuidado fue derramando en las hojas el contenido de las fuentes. Tras unas horas de espera, que se le hicieron eternas, las hojas estaban de color morado de absorber la posición donde poco a poco un color amarillo intenso como la primera fase de la posición aparecieron nombres.

"Bingo" Dijo Malfoy tomando nota de los nombres que aparecían en las hojas. Los ojos le brillaban con intensidad.

"Eso ha sido increíble, lento, pero increíble. No sabía que estas posiciones existieran." Miro las hojas con la intención de tocarlas.

"Potter, hay un montón de pociones que no tienes idea que existen, son custodiadas por nuestro departamento, en las manos equivocadas pueden causar grandes estragos." Dijo dándole un golpecito a sus manos cuando ya estaban muy cerca de las hojas.

"Menos mal que te tenemos a ti para custodiar parte de ellas." Lo intento decir como un halago, pero estaba seguro que sonó como un insulto. Malfoy lo miró sorprendido.

"No tengo idea de cómo tomarme eso Potter, espero que me estés halagando o sino no me importa mi promesa con la misión y te mataré aquí mismo y nadie sabría de tu muerte.

"No fue mi intención, yo solo… sé que eres genial en pociones, pero… olvídalo, solo…" estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso y no sabía si era porque la amenaza había sonado muy real, o porque le había sorprendido ver en los ojos de Malfoy decepción, algo se había roto al escucharle.

"Ahora, necesito que recuerdes estos nombres, si no tienes idea de ellos, vamos a tener que buscar otra forma de recordarles." Y se retiro dejándole solo con los nombres.

Al parecer Malfoy era mucho más sensible a sus comentarios de lo que imaginaba, y estaba seguro que sus recuerdos confusos eran la clave de todo eso. Si ya era un problema congeniar con él, no sabía cómo sería pasar de forma casi eterna en este tiempo en Hogwarts. Tendría que ser más suave con el, y él no estaba para ese tipo de trabajos. Si Harry estaba consciente de algo era de que no tenia tacto, para nada.

Miro por última vez los nombres escritos en la lista antes de cerrar sus ojos e intentar recordar quién demonios eran en el futuro.


	3. Chapter 3: Tom Riddle

Capitulo 3: Tom Riddle

Habían pasado un mes recolectando información sobre sus sospechosos principales. Como estaban todavía en el ministerio, aprovecharon de vigilar al encargado de los contratos del departamento de educación. Lo siguieron día y noche, pero al parecer nada en su comportamiento actual indicaba algo ligado a los cambios. Malfoy había estado haciendo una especie de mapa que mostraba donde había estado el día de la modificación, por lo que intentaron ver si había algo distinto en ese día y su rutina actual. Los dos se decepcionaron al ver que seguía el mismo camino de idas y venidas, por lo que no había nada que les indicara que había sido interceptado o había sido llevado a otro lugar.

Con respecto a Tom Riddle no había podido encontrar su paradero, según el contrato vivía en una villa mágica de Escocia, pero al ir tal villa esta no existía, o bien no estaba dentro de los registros de la oficina del ministerio local, lo que había sido una gran pérdida de tiempo. Esperaban verlo en Howgarts y recabar mas información. Había interrogado a su ex empleador, lo que también había sido un callejón sin salida, y es que el dueño de bur

Ya cerca del primero de septiembre había dejado de buscar al jefe de ese departamento y a sus colegas. No había mucho por donde avanzar. Habian sido unos días un poco lentos, donde lo único que hacía era ver como Dorea y Draco trabajaban en el reloj. Había aprendido algunas cosas sobre la sala del tiempo, pero nada muy importante ya que cada vez que hablaban de algo que el no podía saber era como si la presión del lugar cambiara y se le tapaban los oídos, algo que al final le termino molestando y recluyéndole a la oficina que les pertenecía.

Habían establecido como serian sus acciones en Hogwarts, uno de sus objetivos era ver que tan peligroso resultaba ser Tom Riddle en la escuela. Quien le había llamado y en qué situación había sido contratado. Debían proteger a los alumnos que estaban en la escuela, quienes resultaban ser sus padres y tíos. Por lo que la ansiedad que sentían era significativa.

También habían hablado de su supuesta relación, ya con Malfoy menos inestable en su comportamiento, llegaron a la conclusión de que no había razón para alarmarse, los dos eran adultos, y no era como si tuvieran que fingir que estaba enamorados o ser melosos, o extravagantes, podían ser una pareja cauta, con modales y sin mucha expresión de sentimientos, tanto que los podían hasta confundir con amigos o bien familiares, lo que era para ellos, casi lo mismo que una pareja chapada a la antigua.

Para el Malfoy seguía siendo igual de extraño, o esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado ayer. Si bien había llegado a un punto de equilibrio entre el odio y el buen trato, sentía que no era real, que se estaba conteniendo, que se estaba obligando a ser alguien a medias, como si Draco se estuviera guardando muchas mas cosas, casi como cuando estaban en sexto curso, lo cual le perturbaba, ya que no sabía qué mitad era la que le estaba causando mas disconfort, la verdad o las memorias modificadas, el odio o el buen trato. Esperaba que ganara la de las modificaciones ya que no tenia para nada ganas de sacar su varita y hechizarlo en medio del gran comedor mientras estaba en Howgarts.

Al llegar el primero de septiembre ya tenían todo planificado y listo para partir, habían decidido tomar el tren, mas a petición suya que otra cosa, pero Malfoy había cedido, lo que le había dejado complacido.

Ver a los chicos de Hogwarts despedirse de sus padres fue interesante, algo que había esperado a ver pero al no tener pareja ni hijos no había tenido la oportunidad de ir, vieron a Dorea junto con su esposo despedir a James de 16 años, eso le había hecho sentir un cumulo de emociones, tristeza por saber que nunca en su vida podría experimentar lo que su padre estaba haciendo y por saber que él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de irle a dejar, y alegría por poder compartir ese momento y sentir nuevamente lo que era viajar hacia Hogwarts, casi podía ver a Remus sentado dormitando mientras él, Hermione y Ron entraban al compartimiento, un profesor viajando en el tren, tal como el ahora.

"Potter, contrólate" La voz arrastrada de Malfoy lo ponía más de malas, por lo que estaba seguro que lo había hecho a propósito. "Lo digo en serio, tendrás que hacerles clases, y si no estoy mal informado, es la clase favorita de todos ellos, junto con defensa."

"¿Que quieres que haga Malfoy? ¿Que ignore todo lo que…?" Se quedo en silencio no quería ni siquiera hacerle saber a Malfoy que sus emociones en ese momento, sería una conversación muy intima, que estaba seguro que no estaba preparado para tener.

"No, solo que lo controles, habla de ello si quieres, pero no los mires de esa forma, van a saber que algo raro hay, ya es suficiente con que se parezcan físicamente." Dijo levantando la mirada del diario que leía.

"Lo sé, es solo, no me es fácil hablar de esas cosas. Y menos controlarlas, nunca lo he logrado" dijo mirando sus manos las cuales se estaba retorciendo, recordando todas las veces que su magia se descontrolaba y todo terminaba en desastres, sobre todo cuando estaba molesto, pero también cuando tenia mucha tristeza y añoranza.

"Créeme que estoy consciente de ello, pero debes intentarlo, de seguro la psicomaga te dio algunos tips en relación al control de emociones." Haciendo referencia a la psicomaga que atendía en el departamento de aurores.

"Si, aunque la verdad no eran tan profundos sus concejos en ese tiempo, solo eran enfocados al trabajo de campo, no a mi historia personal." Se sintió pequeño, casi como volver a su escuela muggle donde una de las profesores le preguntaba si estaba bien y el solo asentía con la cabeza.

"Bueno, si veo que empieza a afectarte mucho buscaremos una psicomaga, no puedes dejar que tantas emociones interfieran en tu trabajo, menos en este." Dijo de forma seria y preocupado, cosa que le dejo más inquieto.

Que Malfoy le recomendara que fuera donde una psicomaga era decir mucho, sabía que Hermione lo pensaba, sobre todo cuando lo veía evitar temas importantes, cuando le veía dejar relaciones que no llegaban a nada no porque no eran personas interesantes, sino porque el no se involucraba lo suficiente. Y es que sabía que era desconfiado, por algo era auror en cierto sentido.

Le habían pasado tantas cosas en su vida, y no podía hacer como si todo era normal, casarse y tener hijos con Ginny, cuando sabía que tenía problemas importantes para relacionarse con otros, tenía miedo a que le dañaran, a que le quitaran todo, y era mejor no tener nada que le quitaran a enfrentarse a eso. Se había sentido solitario por mucho tiempo, pero era mejor eso que sentir el dolor que había sentido en su infancia, sentir el dolor de perder a Sirius y luego a Remus.

No se sentía capaz de cuidar de una familia propia, si se hacía cargo de Teddy era porque no había nadie más, y amaba con locura a ese chico de cabello azul, pero ahora mismo le habían arrebatado el verlo crecer y ser parte de su vida. Algunas veces pensaba que no valía la pena tener personas a las cuales aferrarse si estas terminarían yéndose, muriendo o desapareciendo.

Malfoy lo miro por largo rato, pero no dijo nada mas, evitaron conversar, la verdad su humor en ese minuto no daba para mucho, y sabía que era un mal compañero de viaje por no proponer un tema o intentar animarse, pero no podía forzarse a sentir o hacer cosas que no le nacían.

Al parecer él era el más sensible de los dos, ya que Malfoy no se había quebrado al ver a sus padres deambular por el tren, pero él en cambio a penas vio a los merodeadores le dieron ganas de matar a Petter, y abrazar a su padre, a Sirius y a Remus.

Sabía que había muchas cosas que se había callado, que no se las había contando ni a Ron, ni a Hermione, y sabía que no sería capaz de contárselo a la psicomaga del departamento. Vio a Malfoy, y recordó las modificaciones, a lo mejor si se llevaran de esa forma, podría confiar en él, sabía que estaba dentro de sus posibilidades, pero los recuerdos reales lo frenaban. Para él, Malfoy seguía siendo ese adolecente que quería hacerle daño, pero poco a poco iba viendo el hombre de 35 años que estaba frente a él leyendo el diario como si nada, alguien que respetaba los espacios y podía llegar a ser considerado.

"Ray, debes tener hambre, voy a buscar el carro de comida y vuelvo." Eso dijo antes de dejarle solo en el compartimiento.

En cuanto se fue sintió que se le quitaba algo de ensima, miro hacia la ventana y pudo ver su reflejo triste, lo cual le hizo sentir culpable, estaba viajando de vuelta a Hogwarts, el único lugar que él podía considerar su casa, y estaba lloriqueando por las cosas que le habían pasado, de verdad se estaba volviendo más sensible con la edad. Suspiro e intento relajar sus músculos.

"Disculpe" una voz adolecente le interrumpió, la cara de este se asomo en la puerta del compartimiento.

"Dígame" Dijo lo más serio que pudo sin sonreír bobamente.

"Mi nombre es Sirius Black" se presento el chico, sentía unas ganas enormes de saltar sobre el y abrazarle mientras le contaba lo mucho que le había echado de menos. Pero se imagino reaccionando como Malfoy y que debía tener distancia. "Supe que en este compartimiento venían profesores nuevos, y quise venir a investigar."

"Pues heme aquí, seré profesor este año en Howgarts." Respondió intentando ser un poco cómico.

"¿Cuál es su nombre y asignatura señor?" Pregunto sonriendo.

"Mi nombre es Raymond Doge, y estaré a cargo de Transformaciones." Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"¿Qué le ha pasado a la profesora Mcgonnagall?" Dijo con preocupación pura, de seguro pensando en la copa de quidditch y la de las casas, mas que en las clases que perdería o en los TIMOS.

"Solo se tomara un tiempo para especializarse en estados unidos, yo la estaré remplazando." Respondió de forma calma.

"Los chicos deben saber esto, podríamos perder la copa, Cornamenta no podrá creerlo" Dijo sin despedirse ni nada, saliendo de la puerta del compartimiento y caminando con apuro hacia donde de seguro estaba el resto de los merodeadores.

"¿Acaba de salir Sirius Black de nuestro compartimiento?" Pregunto Malfoy ya llegando.

"Si, al parecer se ha espantado frente a la posibilidad de perder las copas con la ausencia de McGonnagal."

"Vaya que fe te tienen, creo que ya me caen bien." Dijo burlonamente, le entrego un emparedado y un café mientras se sentaba a comer lo que había traído para sí mismo.

"Gracias Ethan" se quedo unos segundos en silencio mientras comía.

"Me encontré con mi padre." Lo miro directamente a los ojos y se sorprendió al ver alegría. "Estaba con mama, solo conversando, al parecer se comprometieron en el verano ya que llevan alianzas"

"Vaya, no sé qué decir"

"Está bien, no es como si… solo quería contarle a alguien." Dijo de modo avergonzado, intentando esconder su entusiasmo.

Miro con un poco de ternura a Malfoy, al perecer no era tan estoico como creía, o como dejaba ver, ya que ahora se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana con añoranza, al parecer los dos tenían temas no resueltos con la infancia, con sus padres y las situaciones que debieron enfrentar en sus vida. De un modo se sintió casi como un igual, alguien similar.

##&##

Llegar al castillo había sido lo mejor que le había pasado ese día, habían entrado por un pasillo que solo había visto en el mapa y sabia que solo los profesores lo ocupaban. Ya que llegaba directamente al comedor. Dumbledore los recibo con la misma energía de la reunión del verano, contento a más no poder les presento a los demás profesores que estaban esperando que llegaran los alumnos.

Eran profesores que no conocían, de los que solo habían oído pero nada que les hiciera tener una postura contra ellos o de ellos. El único que le produjo algo en el cuerpo fue Tom Riddle.

Se veía joven, pese a que sabía que tenía unos cuarenta años o menos, era alto, de piel blanca, y cabello tan oscuro como el de el mismo, menos desordenado, tenía un porte aristocrático como Malfoy, pero se notaba que era ensayado y no natural, más que mal, no era de la misma clase que el rubio. Los ojos de este lo quedaron mirando con atención, eran cafés, pero se veían casi rojos, como los que el recordaba, era tan extraño verle ahí, y pensar en la figura que el tenia en su mente, oscura con ropas vaporosas, su nariz de serpiente y los ojos rojos intensos. Contrastaba mucho con la figura que estaba ahora frente a ellos.

Les estrecho la mano a ambos y se sentó lo más alejados de ellos posible, de seguro pensando que eran la mugre mas asquerosa del mundo por ser una pareja homosexual. Pero eso no le preocupo, le preocupaba el pequeño toque rojo en sus ojos, la rabia, el odio y la maldad ya estaban presentes en el, como lo habían estado desde que tenía 5 años o menos.

Por muchos cambios en el tiempo que hubiera, Voldemort seguiría siendo un hijo de puta sanguinario, que si no estaba mal en sus cálculos, ya había matado a su padre, a su abuelo, y a Hepzibah Smith. No sabía como había logrado esconder su facciones demacradas, como en los recuerdos de Dumblredore en su tiempo, ya que de seguro el hacer 4 horocruxes le había dejado más huellas de las que se podían ver. Recordó que debía hablar de eso con Malfoy y ver como actuarían si sabían que haría más Horocruxes en el transcurso del año y del próximo.

Los chicos comenzaron a entrar, los de años antiguos se sentaron donde querían dejando espacio para los de primero que serian sorteados en sus casas. Ya cuando estuvieron todos sentados, una de las profesoras que habían saludado abría las puertas para dejar entrar a los chicos de primero. La ceremonia de selección se dio sin ningún problema, vio como cada chico y chica eran recibidos con vitoreos y abrazos por sus casas incluso en Slytherin, lo cual le sorprendió y al parecer a Malfoy igual ya que se miraron significativamente.

Dumbledore se paro para dar el discurso de bienvenida, presentando a los nuevos profesores, Tom Ryddle se paro junto con ellos para dar una pequeña reverencia, y saludar con la mano al gran comedor. La comida siempre había sido algo que a Ron le había emocionado mucho la primera noche en el castillo, y el estaba seguro que en ese minuto habría tomado todo lo que había en la mesa sin pensar en que todo el colegio le podía ver, lo cual le dio calor en el pecho, pensar en sus amigos siempre le hacia sentir lleno.

Malfoy le dio un golpecito en la pierna con la mano. Levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta que uno de los profesores que estaba a su lado le estaba preguntando algo.

"Disculpe, estaba pensando en mis amigos de infancia. ¿Que necesita profesor?"

"Quería saber si Dumbledore le dijo que usted tomaría todas las responsabilidades de McGonnagal.

"Claro, estoy al tanto que seré el jefe de casa de Gryffindor, estaré a cargo de los entrenamientos de estos, y las clases, obviamente" respondió con una sonrisa.

"Claro, claro, pero también Minerva se preocupaba de las necesidades de los demás profesores, no sé si me entiende, hacíamos reuniones sociales, y ella las organizaba. No sé si usted se hará cargo o debemos buscar a alguien mas."

"Vaya" Miro a Malfoy quien lo miraba expectante a saber que contestaría. "Bueno, creo que sería adecuado que siguiera a cargo de esto si eran tareas de McGonnagal, mi esposo puede ayudarme si es que me veo con mucha carga"

"Me parece perfecto, le avisare al resto, así nosotros preparamos la primera reunión de bienvenida para ustedes y el señor Ryddle."

Se quedo un momento sonriendo sin ganas, tendrían que pasar más tiempo del que él pensaba con ese bastardo. Le hervía la sangre de solo pensar que había un peligro inminente, que podía eliminar el mal en ese mismo minuto y evitar que la guerra siquiera pasara.

"No sé si también Dumbledore le hablo de su casa, de los chicos problemáticos que tiene." Dijo serio, casi severo.

"No, no me dijo nada de eso, pero mi lema es ningún chico ni chica es problemático sino incomprendido." Respondió sonriendo pensando en los cuatro cabecillas de la casa.

"Y vaya que sabes de eso ¿no, Ray?" Dijo Malfoy con un tono burlón

"No te hagas el gracioso conmigo Ethan" Le respondió serio.

"Lo siento profesor, pero en nuestra época, nosotros solíamos ser también chicos problemáticos, por lo que sabemos tratar con ellos." Miro a Malfoy con sorpresa, e intento no sentirse un poco abochornado.

"Bueno ¿Quien no hizo un problema en la escuela?" dijo mas relajado el profesor, dio un pequeño suspiro. "todavía recuerdo la vez que hice que las velas del gran comedor escribieran un mensaje, fue un desastre total, estuve una semana limpiando cera de vela en todo el gran comedor. Tiempos aquellos"

Luego de eso intento evitar hablar más cosas, Malfoy le ayudo teniendo conversaciones más ligeras sobre algunas materias que creía obligatorias pero que no había visto en el programa, cosa que prendió a casi toda la mesa de profesores menos a Ryddle, quien los ignoro a todos durante la cena.

Al terminar la cena se puso de pie para acompañar a los de primero y a los demás de su casa a la sala común y presentarse de forma más informal con ellos. Sentía que era mejor eso a ser una figura lejana.

"Ray, te espero afuera de la sala, así vamos juntos donde Dumbledore." Asintió con la cabeza y salió liderando al grupo de corbatas rojas y doradas.

Su madre y Remus le miraron esperando a que les diera una orden o algo. Lily era casi igual que en sus fotos, solo mas inocente e infantil, llevaba el pelo en una coleta y su uniforme puesto impecablemente, Remus vestía el uniforme que le quedaba un poco incomodo, pensó que solo anoche había sido la última luna llena y de seguro andaba todavía incomodo por eso. Su cara ya estaba marcada con las cicatrices de sus propias manos transformadas en garras devastadoras.

"Vamos chicos ¿camino largo o corto?" Pregunto con una sonrisa, Remus sonrió y miro hacia atrás donde seguro estaba los otros tres del grupo.

"Vamos por el corto, chicos, les enseñaremos un atajo que les puede venir de ayuda si están apurados para clases de pociones o bien para el desayuno" Dijo Remus mientras comenzaban a caminar.

Lily por su lado con mucha seriedad indicaba pequeñas reglas y tips para moverse por el castillo, los de primero se movían casi como un cardumen, al parecer no se querían separar del grupo.

Al llegar todos se esparcieron por la sala común, esperando a que el dijera algo más de lo que había hablado en los pasillos.

"Bueno como ya saben, vengo en remplazo de Minerva McGonnagal, estaré tomando todos sus compromisos, por lo que seré su jefe de casa por dos años, los ayudare con el quidditch si me necesitan y haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para ganar la copa de la casa." Hubo un pequeño vitoreo y gente cantando canciones de campo de quiddittch. "Si tienen alguna consulta no duden en hablar conmigo, incluso si no es académico. Estamos aquí para ayudarles en su crecimiento. ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?" Una chica de séptimo levanto la mano. "¿Si dígame?"

"¿Es verdad que está casado con el otro profesor nuevo? ¿El de posiones?" todos la miraron sorprendida, algunas chicas se quejaron y otros lo miraban expectante. Vio al grupo de merodeadores quienes tenían una sonrisa juguetona.

"Si, el señor Ethan Lyons, es mi esposo, llevamos 6 años de relación y hemos venido a Howgarts a enseñar, tengo entendido que ha habido ciertos problemas de homofobia, y Dumbledore nos pido que asistiéramos a quienes tuvieran problemas con esto." Algunos chicos lo miraron con esperanza lo que le puso nervioso, sentía que era nuevamente el chico que vivió y lo veían como una tabla salvadora en medio de un mar en tormenta. "ahora vayan a sus habitaciones y descansen que mañana será un largo día, bienvenidos a Gryffindor a los de primero y esperamos grandes cosas de cada uno de ustedes." Dijo de forma de despedida y salió de la sala, para encontrar a un Malfoy apoyado en su espalda.

"¿todo bien?" pregunto alejándose de la muralla y comenzando a caminar a su lado.

"si, solo un poco sobrepasado. Pero nada que no puedo sobrellevar."

"La verdad como que estoy celoso de que seas jefe de casa, yo también quiero ir a Slytherin y enseñarle a esas serpientes a ser más discretas, que esta abrazando a los de primero, ellos deben temerles, casi me caigo de la silla al ver a mi… a Malfoy abrazar a los chicos y chicas."

"Vaya shock para ti, tiene emociones," rio ampliamente. "Bueno son otros tiempos, la amistad en las casas es más palpable aquí, la guerra no ha ocurrido todavía, ni sienten amenazas, esta es una verdadera comunidad educativa."

"no me había dado cuenta como nos había afectado la guerra hasta que vi las diferencias entre ellos y nosotros. Nos enseñaron a odiar, a ello les enseñaron a relacionarse. Ellos todavía son niños y adolecentes. Nosotros erramos niños que crecieron con rapidez"

Se miraron fijamente, pensando en que nunca había dicho eso en voz alta con nadie, ya que pensaba que eran pensamientos muy resentidos, pero viendo que alguien más los compartía le hacía sentir más normal y menos solo en sus luchas internas.

Llegaron en silencio a la oficina de Dumbledore, la puerta estaba media abierta y su intuición siempre le decía que era mejor escuchar quien estaba y que decían antes de abalanzarse a dar un golpecito, más si estaban infiltrados para saber que sucedía ahí.

"… no puedo creer que tenga a esas pestes en este colegio ¿Ahora aparte de un adorador de Muggles es un partidario de los maricas?"

"Tom, si tanto problema te trae te recomiendo renunciar, no cederé en esto, hay muchos niños que han sufrido por su orientación sexual, y no seré yo quien les de mas miedos que agregar a sus listas de preocupaciones."

"Es un mal ejemplo para los niños. ¿Que ahora quiere que se cacen entre hombres? O ¿entre mujeres? ¿Qué hay del futuro de la comunidad mágica?"

"Tom, te recuerdo que en la comunidad mágica la homosexualidad no está penada por ley, ni socialmente. Es en el mundo muggle que tanto desprecias es donde la homosexualidad es vista de mala manera." Eso pareció enojar mas al otro hombre ya que bufo y se retiro sin despedirse o algo.

Rápidamente hicieron como si recién estuvieran llegando, Ryddle los miro con odio y paso de ellos con rapidez. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos y entraron a la oficina.

"Mis queridos profesores, espero que Tom nos los haya tratado mal afuera de la habitación."

"No se preocupe, nada que ya no hayamos lidiado antes." Dijo Malfoy sentándose en uno de los asientos del despacho.

"Bien, díganme ¿En que los puedo ayudar?

"No estamos seguros a dónde dirigirnos para descansar, creo que Dorea había dicho que compartiríamos habitación, pero queríamos comprobarlo con usted y en qué lugar nos corresponde.

"Se me ha olvidado, disculpen, con todo del banquete no les indique donde debían ir" Busco en su escritorio y encontró un papel doblado el cual se doblo en un fénix de origami. "Sigan al fénix, y sabrán donde están sus cosas. Que tengan buen descanso"

"Igual usted director" dijeron al mismo tiempo y se dispusieron a seguir el origami.

Al llegar Harry se quería morir, estaban en las mazmorras, donde de seguro Snape había tenido su recamara cuando era profesor. Malfoy estaba más que sonriente ya que se encontraban más cerca de su casa y sus dominios.

Tenian una estancia amplia, el despacho de Malfoy que daba con la sala de pociones, y otra puerta que de seguro daba al dormitorio. Los dos se miraron nerviosos, era la hora de ver como dormirían, si habían cumplido con lo pedido por Dorea, o bien les había dado lo mismo.

El como buen león avanzo antes que Malfoy, abriendo la puerta y prendiendo la luz con un movimiento de varita, dejando ver dos camas cómodas separadas solo por una mesita, lo cual le hizo sentir más relajado, era casi como estar en la habitación de Ron en la madriguera, más amplia y con menos luz, pero era casi la misma sensación.

"Bueno, eso responde a nuestras dudas. ¿Qué cama quieres, derecha o izquierda?" Malfoy le quedo mirando desde la puerta, el ya se estaba acercando a las camas.

"Izquierda."

"Bien, pues desempaquemos y a dormir, mañana comienzan las clases y debemos además atrapar al culpable."

"Si, sobre eso, deberíamos enviarle un mensaje a Dorea sobre lo del despacho de Dumbledore."

"Lo sé, eso fue extraño, fue casi como si el supiera todo sobre Tom Ryddle y estuviera dispuesto a ayudarle. Casi me hace pensar en poción multijugos, pero no he visto a Dumbledore beber de ningún lado cada 45 minutos."

"Debemos seguir poniendo atención a esos dos, va a ser difícil con la homofobia de Ryddle."

"Si." Malfoy se quedo en silencio. "No sé si debería haber dicho esto antes, pero me molesto mucho la reacción de él, no es que seamos pareja de verdad y eso me ofendiera, es solo que… yo de verdad soy homosexual, y me pareció bastante desubicado de su parte, maldito sangre sucia."

"Vaya de hace mucho que no te escuchaba ese término." Lo miro con atención. "Sobre lo otro no debes dejar que te afecte, es solo un ignorante e intolerante, nadie en howgarts hará algo contra ti por eso, mas si tu esposo está aquí para protegerte" Lo dijo en un tono burlón lo que provocó que Draco se sonrojara y se esfumara junto con su maleta en el baño de la habitación.

Se sentó y se quedo pensando en lo que había dicho Malfoy, escucharlo hablar tan seguro de sí mismo sobre su orientación lo conmovió. Era un adulto y todavía no tenía sus cosas claras. Había pasado casi toda su vida en peligro y pendiente de otras cosas que había tenido poco espacio para experimentar, si no fuera por Ginny no sabría nada sobre relacionarse románticamente con alguien. Pero dejándola de lado, no tenía nada mas con que comparar su interés. Habían situaciones que le habían hecho pensar que también le llamaban la atención ciertos hombres, pero el trabajo no le dejaba tiempo para indagar en eso, y menos la poca privacidad que tenía en el mundo mágico. Se quito la túnica y se cambio pijama. Incluso ahora en un tiempo distinto sentía que no tenia espacio ni tiempo para pensar en ello y la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de eso con Malfoy, no eran tan cercanos y no se sentía cómodo, así que decidió dormir sin despedirse o desearle buenas noches, era mejor eso a sentirse avergonzado o perdido.


End file.
